In the Life of a Tourniquet
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "Sometimes you can't just walk away. You have to do what's right for you and take a leap of faith." Squeal to 'Life in the Shoes of a Paper Doll' but can be read alone.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to everyone who read 'Life in the Shoes of a Paperdoll' I hope you all like this.

(I'm fairly certain this can also be read alone.)

Please make my day and review.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**In the Life of a Tourniquet**

**(Part One)**

The sun had already set over Las Vegas but the night seemed to bring about a life of its own as the neon lights settled heavily in the sky line. Greg took a deep breath as his eyes surveyed the view from his apartment, comfortable shivers settling into his system as he felt at home for the first time in a long time but there was something missing- someone rather. Sara had promised to return to his side once everything between her and Grissom had reached a formal end- she felt she owed him that much but the few weeks without her had left a hole in his life. Returning to an empty apartment every day had simply just reinforced how much he needed Sara there.

Greg turned back to his apartment his eyes washing over the freshly vacuumed carpet, the neatly stacked magazines on coffee table and the organised cushions on the sofa. He had spent most of the day cleaning up and making sure the space was as presentable as possible for Sara's return. He checked his laptop again the word 'delayed' still hovering by her flight number. He realised that he had almost obsessively been checking it for the past few hours even though it he knew it would take time to change. With a wary sigh he made the short walk to the bedroom the laptop cradled in his arms.

A small smile of satisfaction tugged at his lips as he drank in the sight of crisp white sheets covered in rose petals and a small amount of glitter. He had taken it a bit far he realised, and Sara would most likely be amused by his gesture but he wanted tonight to be perfect. It was the start of the rest of their lives and just being there didn't seem like enough. Placing the laptop aside he sat himself down on the floor leaning against the bed, switching the television on as the boredom of waiting and the anxiety of seeing Sara settled like a strange cocktail in his bloodstream.

He flicked through the channels realising in that moment why it was that he watched such little TV. Settling on a channel intent on driving their viewers to insanity by playing re-runs of "Will and Grace" Greg thought of the last time he and Sara had been together. The rain had been crashing down on El Paso as they stood at the airport ready to let go of each other. But somehow, they both had lost their hearts that week and realised that sometimes you can't just walk away. You have to do what's right for you and take a leap of faith.

They had worked as CSIs long enough to realise just how painfully short life really could be, how it could only take one decision to tear everything apart. As they looked into each other's eyes in the lobby of the airport that day as people ignored their presence, rushing to get to where they needed to be, they both realised that they weren't ready to let their chance at happiness go. Greg's heart welled up with an emotion he couldn't explain as he realised that he finally had a forever- he had someone who claimed to love in the way he did.

They had seemed to fit so perfectly together in such a wrong situation that he had never realised the full consequences of what they were doing. It was while watching Sara remove the gold ring that seemed to be holding her captive as they sat in a greasy diner drinking bad coffee that made everything they had done, said and felt real. He felt guilty- he knew that much. Grissom had taught him and helped in so many ways through his time in Vegas it seemed impossible to hurt him. But you can't help who you fall in love with- he thought as Sara tugged as his heart strings.

And they were in love.

That much was true. It's wasn't the undeniable lust that they felt when they were alone, skin-on-skin that had Greg reeling it was the need he felt to protect her from the moment he woke up to the moment he fell asleep. It was as if their hearts were magnets, tethered together by an undeniable force. They would weather every storm, they would drink in the sun and they would survive everyday knowing that they were really in love. He smiled as he realised that he could wake up with her every morning from now until forever because he knew that he would never let go.

Greg picked himself up off the floor checking the laptop screen again before sitting himself down on the bed rustling a few of the rose petals. The coffee he had been drinking all night had seemed to be making little impact as his body attempted to slowly shut down. He had worked a double shift in order to be able to take the night off, as he glanced at the clock he realised that he had been awake for almost twenty four hours. The thought itself causing a yawn to bubble up- Greg stretched his arms lying on the bed as his limbs felt like weights.

Sara opened the door quietly as she could attempting not to drag her suitcase through as she entered Greg's apartment. She wore a small smile of familiarity when she had found the spare key under the flower pot. The sound of the television came from the bedroom filling the apartment that otherwise seemed strangely silent. The lights were on but Greg did not appear as she shut the door behind herself abandoning her suitcase by the sofa as she went in search for him.

The bedroom door was wide open- Greg lay sprawled out on the bed his eyes shut to the television screen that was attempting to sell him hair growth products. Sara couldn't help but laugh slightly to herself as she switched the television off and approached the sleeping man. Planting a gentle kiss on his forehead she pulled the covers so they were over him, moving slowly in order not to wake him.

"You're home..." He grumbled turning to face her, a rose petal stuck defiantly to his cheek. With a smile Sara brushed it away, his finger tips caressing his clean shaven face.

"I'm home..." She whispered back, planting another kiss on his cheek. "Go to sleep..."

"I've missed you." Greg's voice was low as he attempted to wake himself up as the grasp of sleep refused to let him go.

"I've missed you too." Sara replied her eyes welling up slightly as she realised that what they had was finally legitimate. Taking off her shoes and her coat Sara climbed into the bed resting her head on Greg's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

There was no longer a need for either one of them to hide their feelings, or lie about what it was that they wanted because they could finally be together. They could finally start thinking about the future. But as Greg slowly opened his eyes meeting Sara's as she looked up at him they realised that there was only one thing they knew they wanted for the future.

Each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Please make my day and review.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**In the Life of a Tourniquet**

**(Part Two)**

The clouds roll over the London cityscape allowing small gaps for the sun peak through, light melting and descending to the grey metropolis. The skyline was dominated with the glittering windows of sky scrapers and towers. Sara and Greg stood in Parliament Square drinking in the beauty of the gothic buildings of the Houses of Parliament under the moody skies. Greg reached out his hand, intertwining his fingers through Sara's.

"Is it how you expected it to be?" He asked in almost a whisper as their last day in London was drawing to a slow close.

"Yes...it's that and more." Sara couldn't help but hide the impression that the city had left upon her. The cosmopolitan bars, cafes and shops had intrigued her as the mannerisms of the locals had slowly become less foreign. People passed them by lost their in own worlds, and it was as if they had run away together.

Greg took a deep breath, his heart fluttering unevenly in his chest as he attempted to pluck up the courage to do the very thing he had been thinking about for the past year. They had survived through every one of hurtful looks through their way by their old friends and settled together in a way neither one of them had ever imagined. Greg had never seen himself being so happy, but every morning he would find himself waking with a smile. And no matter what the day brought he knew that he'd be coming home to Sara. With one last deep breath for courage he turned to face her slowly his eyes focused on her as she watched the sky with a slightly dazed smile.

"Sara...there's been something I've been wanting to ask you...but it never seemed like the right time and I thought if I wait there isn't ever going to be a right time. And I really don't want to leave it too late..." He started talking- his insistent rambling forcing Sara to face him with a confused expression as she attempted to figure out exactly what it was he was trying to say. Without any warning Greg got down on one knee, cringing slightly at the cheesiness of the situation as he fished out a small velvet box from his pocket. Opening it he turned the ring to face Sara- it was a white gold band with a pearl embedded in the centre, small sparkling diamonds surrounding it. His Nana Olaf had given him the ring and made him promise that one day he would give it to a girl that meant more than the world to him and he realised that no matter how unconventional their relationship had been at the start- Sara was that person.

"Sara Sidle, will you do me the great honour of being the Guinevere to my Lancelot." She watched him in shock for a few moments before the colour returned to her skin, her cheeks turning a warm pink. Her pupils dilated as she attempted to make herself more comfortable in her position, her coffee coloured eyes watching him, her expression almost unreadable.

"I don't plan on ever becoming a nun Greg." She joked with a small laugh. Greg could feel his heart sink as he looked up at her. He felt ridiculous as he realised that it had been obvious that Sara hadn't wished to get married again. It had been obvious from the way she had simply just smiled when he had mentioned the issue, from the way she had spoken how she felt lifelong commitments to be such strange things. He feared the worst as he attempted to work out how they would be able to bounce back from such a downfall.

"Sorry...this was a stupid idea..." He closed the small box, making the ring disappear into his pocket as if he were a bad magician. Sara saw the hurt flash in his eyes before he attempted to blink it away. And in that moment it hit her just how much Greg would do, how many things he would sacrifice to make her happy. Everything they had done, every decision they had made had always been on Sara's terms, and Greg had never faltered, supporting her through everything.

"Come with me..." She reached out her hand to help him up off the ground. With some reluctance he took it, climbing back on to his feet, with the sense of disappointment settling in his stomach. She led him to another part of the Square walking with her eyes focused on the statue in front of her. 'Benjamin Disraeli' Greg noted with disinterest as he attempted to figure out exactly what Sara was doing. With a deep breath she turned to face Greg with everything she could mutter, taking his hands in her own she realised that she never wanted to let go of him- that no matter what- she wanted to promise him that she would try. That she would never stop trying to make what they have work because no one made her feel the way Greg did.

"How about, I be the Mary Anne to your Disraeli?" She asked with her infamous half smile and a low voice as if they were sharing a secret. Greg raised an eyebrow at her, his expression clearly speaking of his lack of knowledge of late nineteenth century British Politicians and their love lives. She nodded knowingly, before she began to explain, her eyes focused on the ground as she smiled softly.

"Because...others questioned them, but in the end their love outlived everyone's doubts." Sara explained. Greg beamed at her before leaning in, tilting her chin up so she was facing him before planting a gentle kiss on Sara's lips, he pulled away getting back down on one knee with an animated sigh.

"Better luck next time eh? Sara Sidle, will you be the Mary Anne to my Disraeli and promise to be mine forever, and ever...and ever...and-"Sara cut him off with a kiss- displaying all of the honest emotion she had. There was only one word she needed to say for that moment to be perfect and Greg had never imagined that one simple adverb would shatter every other experience of happiness he had ever felt in his life before.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Please make my day and review.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**In the Life of a Tourniquet**

**(Part Three)**

The sun shone through the windows lingering on the soft pastel colours of the walls and the dark oak floors bathing the house in a warm glow. Greg wrapped his arms around Sara as they looked out of the kitchen window onto the stretching greenery of the garden.

"It's perfect." He muttered into her ear.

"It really is..." Sara twisted in his arms to face him, smoothing out his shirt as she did so.

"We could have family barbecues in the garden...and movie nights...the back room would make a perfect play room." Greg said in a low voice tucking Sara's hair behind her ear as he created the perfect imagery of their future for her with nothing but words.

"We'll take it..." Sara announced in a slightly louder voice for the estate agent to hear. After everything they had decided to move back to Las Vegas- nowhere else seemed like home. The years that had past had taught them to love the neon in the skyline and the bizarre streets.

Greg placed a gentle kiss on Sara's lips as they took one last look around the house before leaving.

They had adored the French doors, the patio and the space and it was not until the day that they moved in that it felt like reality- that they had taken another step towards building a home. Sara began unpacking books from a cardboard box placing them on the bookshelves that Greg had put up the previous day.

"What do you think of my handy work?" He asked with a small smile as he strolled into the room.

"It's amazing..." Sara exaggerated as she continued her task with a small smirk.

"Oh- no need to be mean" Greg laughed kissing Sara's neck wrapping his arms around her pulling her towards his warmth. "I have something to show you..." he mumbled into her ear.

"Really?" Sara raised an eyebrow resting her head on his shoulder. Without a word Greg lifted her up, cradling her in his arms.

"Yes." He replied kissing her again before carrying her into the next room.

Greg placed Sara down on her feet to see the rocket ships, and planets that he had painted on the walls of the room. She gasped slightly at his work- a smile settling on her lips when she turned back to face him.

"I thought we could put the bunk-beds over there..." He indicated to the space in the corner of the room.

"Greg...I love it." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him in for a kiss.

"I'm glad you do Mrs Sanders." His eyes settled on her full of emotion, still not being able to believe that she was actually his.

They kissed again and it was as if the air had been sucked out of the room- clinging to each other as sources of oxygen. Greg's fingers tangled with Sara's hair, the ink black curls moving through his fingertips like silk. Sara's hands roamed under Greg's shirt her fingers memorising the feeling of muscle beneath his skin. His tongue ran like wild fire down her throat forcing a groan to escape her lips. Letting his hands slide down her back, ass and thighs he helped her wrap her legs around his waist.

Greg carried her to their room placing her down so she was perching on the edge of their bed. Kneeling in front of her he began unbuttoning her shirt removing it and tossing it aside as their eyes met- pupils darkened with lust. Kneeling down in front of her Greg removed her jeans his hands smoothing over her thighs, he kissing the skin above her knees as his hand stroked against her at a torturous rhythm. Her hips bucked forwards as she inch towards him. Greg finally removed her panties glancing up at her before he placed a kiss on one of her hips and then the other. He lifted Sara's legs up so they were resting on his shoulders crossed behind his head as his tongue moved against her.

"Greg..." She groaned as one of his hands gently run up and down her thigh. Her hands grasped on to the bed as she attempted to keep herself up right- the feeling of every one of Greg's actions sending a jolt through her body. Sara went over the edge before she had a chance to slow herself down a moan escaping her lips as Greg continued. She tugged at his wrist as she moved back towards the pillows making him clamber over her body. Without hesitation she undid his belt ridding the barrier of his trousers and boxers in one go. Sara began sliding and twisting up her hands and down his length as she kissed him. He removed his shirt tossing it aside gasping into the kiss at her movements.

"I need you..." He muttered gruffly in her ear his finger tips trailing over her heat. Repositioning under him Sara readied herself as he forcefully entered her a small scream escaping into the room and she winced slightly at his roughness.

"Sorry" Greg glanced down her concerned- slowly brushing her hair out of her face.

"It's okay..." She beamed up at him, leaning up to kiss him slowly before resting her head back against the pillow. Greg kissed her cheek before beginning to move steadily over her- his eyes seeking hers for approval- she nodded slightly in support.

"Don't stop." Sara muttered huskily into his ear her nails digging into his back as she rocked her hips against him. He looked down in amazement at how her back had arched up towards him as he continued steadily building up pace. She grew steadily tighter around him as he did so and soon enough she withered in his arms- shivering to the core as she came. Greg finished almost simultaneously breathlessly kissing her before pulling out and rolling on to his back. Sara rested her head on his chest- her fingers lazily tracing patterns on his chest.

"Thank you..." She whispered to him.

"For what?" He asked confused as he absentmindedly rubbed her back as their breathing slowed down.

"For everything..." Sara glanced up at him her eyes filled with affection.

"You don't have to thank me for anything...I love you." Greg kissed her forehead wrapping his arms tighter around her as their heart beats steadied and they fell into the lull of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Please make my day and review.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**In the Life of a Tourniquet**

**(Part Four)**

The smell of toast and coffee filled the warm air of the kitchen as the sun shone through the windows and French doors lighting up the dust particles in the air like glitter. Greg searched for the jam opening and closing cupboards as he attempted to organise a few more things before breakfast.

"Do I have to call you dad?" A small voice came unexpectedly from behind him.

"Hey buddy..." Greg smiled swooping the young boy up in his arms placing him on the kitchen counter handing him a slice of a buttered toast.

"So?" The child asked- his green eyes wide as he watched his guardian.

"Sorry Ben- what did you ask?" Greg spoke softly restarting his search for the jam.

"Do I have to call you dad?" The question lingered in the air and it was a long moment before Greg answered.

"No- you don't have to call me dad." He said gently not wanting to upset Ben- he had arrived the night before- his eyes wide with fear as he attempted to find his place in the Sanders household. Sara had given him hot chocolate and read him a story before putting him to bed- telling him in hushed tones that everything was going to be alright. Her husband had stood in the slight darkness of the door way his heart welling up at her attempts to comfort the frightened child.

"Well...that lady that brought me here said you were my foster parents...so if you're my parents...I would have to call you dad...right?" Ben hypothesised out loud as he licked butter from his fingers.

"You can call me whatever you want Ben." Greg assured him. Over the past year he had found himself adjusting to the strangeness of conversation with children- he had learnt more sensitivity being around them than he had done in all of the training he had received as a CSI.

"Can I call you...?" Ben paused, squinting as he attempted to think of something interesting to address the man in front of him with. "...Master of the Universe?"

"Of course you can..." He chuckled- liking the sound of the title. He could imagine Sara's expression as she heard him being referred to as 'Master of the Universe'. "But if that's too long- just call me Greg."

"Okay." He nodded disappointed slightly with the other somewhat more boring option he had been given. "Good morning- Mrs Sanders." Ben spoke as if he had been practising- his eyes lighting up as Sara made her way into the room.

"Morning Ben" Sara planted a kiss on his cheek, brushing his hair gently out of his face with her hand as she did so.

"Morning you..." She muttered to Greg kissing him with sense of endearment- that caused the child next to them pull a face.

"Ew" Ben mumbled taking another bite from his toast. Sara and Greg's eyes met sharing a genuine smile.

"I'll get the others." She whispered to him before making her way out of the kitchen. Greg picked Ben up and placed his feet firmly on the ground.

"Go grab a seat..." He indicated to the large oak dining table a few feet away from them.

"Kids- breakfast's ready!" Sara yelled up the stairs before strolling casually back into the brightly light dining area.

"Here..." Greg handed her a mug of coffee.

"Thank you..." She smiled placing it down on the table before wrapping her arms around him. "You know...you really should have woken me up this morning- I could have helped with all this." She indicated to the already set plates and cups on the dining table.

"You looked gorgeous...I didn't want to wake you." He muttered to her. Sara smiled before leaning in to plant a slow kiss on Greg's lips. They were interrupted by the rush of giggling children into the room.

"You promised us you'd stop doing that..." A rosy cheeked girl squealed sitting herself down next to Ben.

"Yeah- it's gross..." A few of the others chimed.

"We're sorry- we promise we'll keep your hands to ourselves from now on." She smiled sweetly at them- with small sense of mock guilt.

"Hey...speak for yourself lady..." Greg muttered huskily into her ear, making Sara laugh as he pressed his lips against her neck.

They children began taking slices of toast from the toast rack, and the mini-cereal boxes Greg had placed out for them. He tugged as his wife's wrist pulling her and her coffee into the kitchen.

"Finally I can have you all to myself..." He growled kissing her defined jaw as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Not yet Greg..." Sara smiled.

"Then when?" He threw a small tantrum reminding her of the way the kids acted when they were being dropped off at school.

"Well...the kids are at school all day...and since you have the day off...I thought we could..." Sara peered up at him from under dark lashes, her fingers running slowly over the buttons on his shirt.

"Oh- I like the sound of this..." Greg mumbled his arms firmly around her waist pulling Sara towards him so their bodies were flush against each other.

"I thought you might..." Sara hummed. "But...first you need to do the school run and I need tidy up around here..."

"Okay...okay...if I have to wait..." He grumbled. Kissing him she twisted him in his arms her eyes watching the children swap toast and small jugs of milk across the table.

"I never imagined we'd have a life like this..." She said quietly.

"I did..." he replied.

"I forgot..." She shrugged twisting in his arms to face him again.

"Forgot what?" Greg asked with a confused expression.

"To tell you that I loved you this morning..." Sara replied tenderly.

"I was getting worried Sara...I thought something was wrong." He joked tucking her hair behind her ear. She frowned at him but it only seemed to endear him more.

"I love you Sara Sanders...and I hope you never forget that." Greg looked into Sara's eyes and in that moment it was as if he was completely lost- but he realised that he was misplaced in the most profound of ways.

As they clung to each other the sun pooling on the floor, the sound of children's laugher lingering in the air and the feel of each other's heart beats beneath their hands Greg realised that Sara would never stop amazing him. Her smile, the sound of her voice, the frown she wore when she was confused, the green flecks in her eyes, the gap between her teeth that irritated her- all of those things and more- would never stop knocking him off his feet.


	5. Chapter 5

Please make my day and review.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**In the Life of a Tourniquet**

**(Part Five)**

Morning light flood through the window lighting up the crisp white sheets of the bed as Sara stretched her arms; she rolled over but found an empty side of the bed and silence greeting her in the place of Greg. Pulling herself up into a sitting position she smiled slightly at the warmth of the sun as it collided with her skin. The bedroom door slowly creaked open and Greg appeared with a tray in his arms.

"Happy anniversary- you have officially been Mrs Sanders for 5 whole years" he smiled creeping slowly over to her, his attention focused on making sure he didn't spill the coffee he had placed on the tray.

"Happy anniversary Mr Sanders..." She beamed back as he placed the tray on her lap before placing a kiss on his lips.

"This all looks very nice...it's awfully quiet around here... where are the kids?" Sara asked quirking her eyebrow as she took a sip from her coffee.

"My parents have taken them out for the day..." Greg smiled leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

"The whole day?" Sara smirked.

"Yes...so what do you want to do?" He asked his wife hopefully, missing slightly the amount of time they used to have alone.

"How about we start off in bed...and stay in bed some more..." She muttered huskily pulling him in for a kiss.

"You have a filthy mind Mrs Sanders...I'm impressed..." Greg laughed planting a kiss on her neck after scooting to sit next to her.

"You're a terrible influence..." Sara laughed winking at him as she handed him a slice of toast.

"Me?" He gave her an innocent look before smiling and taking a bite out of the toast his eyes not leaving hers.

"I wanted to wait...but you know how I am when it comes to being patient... your present" Sara smiled at him before she reached to open the nightstand pulling out an A4 hardback book. The cover was beautifully decorated with golden swirls, leaves and roses on a black background.

"It's beautiful..." Greg commented before opening it up to the first page where Sara's handwriting had scribbled over the crisp white paper. As he turned the pages photos, postcards and post-its each a snap shot into their life together.

"There's space at the end...for the years that we haven't had yet." Sara explained as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love it..." Greg beamed at her, his fingertips tracing over the pictures. "Thank you."

Sara kissed him slowly enjoying the fact that they had the luxury of time- that today was about each other rather than work and errands.

"Now for your present..." He handed Sara a small box with a devious smile as he moved the breakfast tray on to the night stand.

"Her choice...his choice..." She read the writing on each side of the dice with a slight frown.

"It's a sex dice...I thought it'd be interesting to spice things up a bit." Greg explained, his expression indicating that he was excited about getting to use it.

"You better hope it doesn't land on her choice...because you know what I think is really sexy?" She asked leaning in with narrowed eyes and a devilish smile. "You finally clearing out that shed."

"Well...perhaps you'll like this a little more..." He suggested handing her a large white box. Sara opened it carefully moving away the layers of pink tissue paper to find a lace teddy sitting neatly folded at the bottom.

"Lingerie huh? Are you not getting laid enough or something?" Sara asked sarcastically placing it back into the box once she had examined it.

"Well... I know you're definitely going to like this one..." Greg insisted handing her a large square box. Sara opened it with a wary expression but was pleasantly surprised as charm bracelet came into view.

"The woman at the jewellery store thought I was insane because I wanted really specific charms..." Greg explained indicating to the individual charms on the bracelet. "The phone box stands for London...the umbrella is for El Paso... and the moon is because of our song."

"Our song?" Sara raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

"Yup 'Wonderful Tonight' by Eric Clapton" Greg smiled.

"That's our song?" Sara laughed slightly nodding as she turned her attention back to the bracelet.

"Yeah...it was the first dance at our wedding..." He replied with a small frown.

"It was the last dance... the first dance was 'You're still the one' Greg- you sang along to it." She corrected him with an amused smile.

"I sang...to Shania Twain...how drunk was I?" He looked horrified at the thought.

"Come here..." Sara laughed pulling him towards her with a handful of his shirt; she kissed him before pulling away. "I love it...thank you."

"I'm just glad you liked it...I would have poked my eyes out if you hadn't done." Greg said matter-of-factly.

"Is that the case?" Sara smirked climbing out of bed. "I'm going to shower and afterwards...if you're lucky...you might get to see me in that lingerie..." winking at him as she headed to the bathroom.

"Don't tease me like that Sara..." Greg laughed as he remained in his place finding the scrap book she had made him, flicking through the pages with more concentration than the first time. His heart felt as if it was about to burst as he read the notes Sara had written with the photos and postcards.

Greg pulled himself to his feet making his way into the bath room, steam filling in the air the anticipation building in his chest as he undressed slipping past the shower curtain into the bath tub. He wrapped his arms around Sara kissing the back of her neck pulling her towards him. She twisted in his arms facing him, her eyes filled with affection.

"I wouldn't have wanted to spend these last five years with anyone else..." Greg said softly.

Sara nodded silently responding by planting a passionate kiss on his lips, her arms around his neck. Greg matched everything she was giving letting his hands glide over her slick body, down her back, over her tights, stomach and ribs until Sara moved his hand to where she needed him the most a moan escaping her lips rewarding him. He pushed her back against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him in. Greg kissed her neck staring slowly not understanding how after all of these years being with Sara felt as exciting, as unbelievable as the first time. They both halted gasping breathlessly at the agonisingly slow stop, their bodies exhausted and satisfied.

"There is no else I want to spend the rest of these years with..." Sara muttered breathlessly to Greg kissing him reinforcing everything they had ever felt for each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Please make my day and review.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**In the Life of a Tourniquet**

**(Part Six)**

"I've packed you a first aid kit- make sure you have this in easy reach..." Sara instructed handing over a clear plastic bag containing the makings of a basic first aid kit.

"Mum...really?" Ben raised his eyebrows at her taking it from her hands, knowing that she had probably been up all night packing last minutes items for him.

"Really" She smiled placing a kiss on his cheek. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Sara; stop embarrassing our son" Greg laughed pulling out the last box from the trunk.

"I'm not embarrassing him!" She laughed turning back to Ben.

"Yes you are..." Ben chimed in with an amused smile as he watched to the two of them fret over small details.

"You know you shouldn't take your dad's side...it'll go straight to his head." She laughed jokingly smacking her husband on the arm.

"I can take it from here, dad..." Ben smiled taking the box from Greg's arms.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked her expression one of concern again as she realised that once the last box was gone they had no other reason to hang around.

"Yes mum." He smiled at them, hoping to give his mum in particular some assurance.

"Remember the talk we had...I put a box of condoms in your-" Sara began.

"Mum! Stop it" Ben glanced around nervously making sure no one had heard.

"Look I'm just trying to make sure you...don't...you know...get anything... or get anyone pregnant." Sara explained.

"He knows sweetheart...It's okay." Greg laughed.

"Promise you'll call us the moment you have any trouble." She insisted; Greg rolled his eyes while standing behind her.

"I promise." The young man in front of them nodded, finding Sara's worries endearing. "Now will you two please leave...you're cramping my style..."

"Don't you get too smart with me, mister" Sara laughed placing another kiss on his cheek. "Love you and I'm going to miss you"

"I love you too." Ben replied. "You as well dad"

"Why thank you- love you too." Greg nodded. "Take-care kiddo"

"I will." Ben nodded before turning away from his parents to walk towards the dorm buildings; he gave them one last smile over his shoulder before disappearing.

Greg wrapped his arms around Sara as she stared off into the distance, the September breeze dancing across their skin.

"I can't believe this is it..." She mumbled partially to herself, partially to him. "Our youngest is officially in college."

"It was going to happen someday." Greg smiled pulling her closer to him, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I know... I know..." Sara nodded. "I'm going to miss him. I'm going to miss them all..."

"Me too..." Greg agreed with a ghost of sadness in his voice. "But they'll be back for holidays...and summers..."

"You're right..." She smiled twisting in his arms to face him.

"So...what do you want to do now?" Greg asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Well...I hear Norway's nice this time of year..." Sara smiled shyly up at him.

"Norway, really?" Greg chuckled.

"We could put all of that reading you've been doing about genealogy to use..." She suggested smoothing out the front of his shirt.

"That could be interesting." He agreed. "We could go to Nana and Papa Olaf's home town, go skiing and hiking..."

"Sounds good to me" Sara smiled, planting a kiss on her husband's lips.

"But for now...I have a surprise for you..." Greg beamed down at her.

"Surprise?" She quirked an eyebrow at him with a half smile.

"Yes...can I not treat my wife? Also Ben decided to go to UCLA made this treat slightly easier to organise." Greg shrugged climbing into the diver seat.

"Oh you make it sound so romantic Greg." Sara snorted following suit, climbing into their car.

"Aren't I just..." He laughed. "Well since we're talking about changes...I was wondering... could we possibly change the family car out for something...you know...faster...redder..."

"Oh no...Is this the start of your mid-life crisis?" She leant back in her chair surveying him.

"No." Greg insisted with a pout.

"If that's what you want..." Sara leant across planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Really?" He responded like an over excited child.

"Really." Sara assured him.

The rest of the drive went by peacefully as Sara took in the LA landscape, every so often turning to Greg with a lazy smile. After all of these years she couldn't imagine being by anyone else's side. Greg still captivated her- he still won her over with each day, wearing his heart on his sleeve without any doubts or hesitations.

"What are you staring at?" He asked with a confused smile.

"You..." Sara replied smiling back, pacing a kiss on shoulder.

"Well...I am something to stare at aren't I?" Greg laughed his eyes focused on the road, but he knew the exact expression on Sara's face in that moment.

"...You wish..." Sara jokingly rolled her eyes. "So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Uhm...I could..." Greg hummed, knowing that it was driving her insane not being in control.

"Please Greg..." She mock pleaded with him.

"Fine...Fine...if you must know I booked us a table at Yamashiro." He informed her.

"You didn't..." Sara was grinning at him.

"I did...Now stop looking at me like a serial killer." Greg shrugged. Sara had been talking about the restaurant for a while and he'd been planning on surprising her for about month. Not telling her about the reservation had been unexpectedly hard, he'd realised.

"Are you ever going to stop being lovely? You're making me look bad..." Sara asked mockingly.

"No...And making you look bad are my exact intentions Mrs Sanders..." He smirked.

"I guess...I could make it up to you... when we get home" She said huskily.

"That sounds like a very good idea considering the amount of trouble I've been through to set all of this up." Greg nodded enthusiastically.

"The things you would say to get laid never cease to amaze me Mr Sanders." Sara said matter-of-factly.

"What can I say...I can't get enough of you" Greg replied.

"Well...that's good because you're stuck with me." She smiled warmly at him.

"I wouldn't call it stuck..." Greg turned to her before moving his eyes back to the road.

"There's nowhere else I'd want to be..."


	7. Chapter 7

Please make my day and review.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**In the Life of a Tourniquet**

**(Part Seven) **

The sun shone down on Las Vegas and it was almost as if they could forget the neon that made the city. Children ran around the in the grass, laughing as they played games and tossed rocks into the water of Lake Mead.

"Kids get away from the edge." Ben shouted as he attempted to make sure the seating plan was visible near the make shift isle of chairs.

"Ben, will you stop shouting are my grand kids?" Greg joked.

"You spoil them too much dad." A young woman's voice came from behind him.

"Laura...I've missed you honey." He smiled warmly at his daughter, wrapping his arms around her.

"I've missed you to." She smiled into their embrace. "So have you see mum's dress?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she pulled away.

"No...I have no...You sister has insisted that I don't see it, so if tell Emily to stop teasing me already." Greg said matter-of-factly.

"Well you're going to be surprised..." She smiled. "I'm going to have to leave it...I have some children to yell at."

After planning a kiss on Greg's cheek she disappeared in the direction of the water, attempting to run but finding the sinking of her heels in to the grass slowing down her attempts at chasing the kids.

"I can't believe it's been twenty years Ben..." Greg sighed taking in a deep breath of fresh air watching his children and grand children milling around with a smile he just couldn't deny playing on his lips.

"I can," Ben smiled. "You and mum make each other happier than I've ever seen anyone else, if you two can't make it, I'm not sure if anyone can."

"We are happy." He nodded. Greg turned to Ben with a slightly dazed look realising that after all of this time just waking up with Sara made him happy.

"I can only hope, Lindsey and I can have what you two have." he mused.

"You can, just keep working for it." He advised his son.

"Places people" Emily shouted from the front.

"She's just like your mother." Greg laughed at how their youngest daughter had picked up all of Sara's traits.

"And don't I know it." Ben laughed.

"Sorry we're late..." Catherine said breathlessly, appearing behind Greg and Ben with a small girl in her arms.

"I'm just glad you could make it." Greg beamed at her.

"And miss you two make fools of yourselves...never." Catherine laughed- she was surprised at how easily she had managed to communicate with Greg considering everything that had happened.

"Mock me all you want Catherine but my vows are amazing." Greg laughed. "And who's this cutie?"

"My grand-daughter" Catherine smiled. "Sasha, say hi"

"I told you to get in place people!" Emily yelled again finally prompting people into action.

Everyone took their places, ready for the ceremony to start. The kids muttered to each other not fully understanding what was happening as Greg stood waiting for Sara, running through his vows in his head.

The moment she appeared at the end of the isle on Ben's arms all of the words just seemed to disappear as she took his breath away exactly like the day they had first met. She was wearing a floor length blue a-line dress, and a smile that knocked him off his feet.

"Stop gawking." She muttered once she was standing in front of him.

"I can't help it...you look beautiful." Greg responded with a smile.

The world seemed to still in that moment as Greg took a deep breath attempting to remember what he wanted to say to Sara after twenty years of marriage.

"Sara, I can't believe it's been twenty years, I can't believe that after all of this time that you're still mine. But the one thing that I can believe is that I love you as much as I did the moment I realised it. You've made me happier than I could have ever imagined I could be; our life together has been amazing. Our kids remind me every day of what really matters, and how incredible you really are. You still knock me off my feet, and you're never going to stop doing so. And I know for a fact I would never stop fighting for you, not even now twenty years on." Sara smiled at him, his heart doing summersaults in his chest as he watched her.

"Greg our life together has been more than I could have ever hoped for, and you have been more than I could have ever imagined. You've given me everything, I have ever dreamed about and more. We've made a home that no one ever imagined we could and we've beaten all the odds. And most importantly we've found love that won't ever stop. Growing up I never thought I could feel this way about someone, but the moment we first fell in love I realised I could and now twenty years on, I realised that I still can. I'm never going to stop loving you; you'll always be the Disraeli to my Mary Anne."

Once the ceremony was over everyone began milling around again, the sun setting leaving dusky skies over Las Vegas. The candles and fair lights lit the area in a warm glow as the children continued playing, and the adults continued talking.

"I'm sorry we missed the ceremony... but Catherine says you two really geeked out on us..." A familiar Southern drawl entered their ears as they turned to find Nick standing behind them with his family.

"You could say that..." Greg laughed offering his hand to his friend. It had been almost twenty year since they had last spoken.

"I'm sorry...you guys...about everything that happened before but I don't want to lose two of my best friends..." He smiled hoping they would understand that the moment he had found out about them- he could only see the betrayal. But now- he had his own family, he had people he loved more than he could ever have imagined and all of a sudden what Sara and Greg had done just seemed to make sense.

"It's okay..." Sara smiled, moving closer to Greg, who wrapped her arms around her, holding her close.

The party continued and old friends caught up and the night just seemed to move on.

Sara and Greg never once left each other's side.


	8. Chapter 8

Last chapter of this fluff-a-thon

Thank you to people who've read/review on this little adventure- you know who you are ;)

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**In the Life of a Tourniquet**

**(Part Eight) **

The sun set over Loveland, Colorado, the dusky and dimming light just seemed to add to the beauty of the place. The mountains, lakes and valleys rolled out for thousands of miles from the spot where Sara and Greg stood watching the view as it took their breath away.

"It's perfect, isn't it?" Sara asked as Greg wrapped his arms around her.

"It is." he replied as his wife rested her head on his chest, her eyes focused on the scene before them but he couldn't tear his gaze away from her.

"Is there anything you regret?" Sara asked, turning to face him. It amazed her how with every year that passed by, her husband became more handsome. Each line told a story of his emotions, each grey hair had added to his character.

"No." He smiled down at her.

"Really? Nothing?" She seemed to be looking into his soul, asking him the question from the bottom of her heart. He tucked a wisp of grey hair behind her ear, smiling at how beautiful she still was to him.

"I regret not telling you how I felt earlier..." He replied honestly. "You?"

"I regret not realising that it was supposed to be you...earlier." She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter...we're here now aren't we?" He smiled placing a kiss on her forehead.

"We are." She beamed up at him, her coffee coloured eyes twinkling with the knowledge that they had been happy together for over twenty years, that they had lived a life that was full of love.

"Who knew retirement would be good for us." Greg laughed; amused by the fact that before they would have been at work even if they had maxed out on overtime but here they were with not a care in the world just enjoying life.

"I thought- I'd miss all the craziness of city life but I don't...the only thing I need to be happy is right here." She said shyly, straightening out his shirt.

"Oh don't you know how to sweet talk Mrs Sanders." He kissed her forehead. "You're the only person I've ever needed to make me feel happy."

"I'm glad we both feel the same way..." Sara placed her lips on Greg's kissing him slowly, indulging in the fact that they had time.

"We always have done..." He replied holding his wife close to him, their hearts ready to burst with contentment because after all of these years, it had never stopped. That one chance meeting in El Paso had ensured their future and neither one of them wanted to think about what would have happened had they not seen each other that day. Because they were both so thankful they had done.

And that they could stand together, wrapped up in each other's arms so very much in love and known that whatever mistakes they made back then- were worth it.

**The End **


End file.
